Bomb's Away
by Dey49
Summary: TRADUCTION. Après avoir dit à tous le monde que sa femme l'a trompé, Callie doit partir pour son bien. Est ce qu'elle et Arizona vont trouver un moyen de sauver leur couple ou vont elles mettre un terme à leur relation pour toujours ? Tous les droits sont à Shonda Rhimes et ABC. Auteur : tigersforever
1. Chapitre 1

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de** tigersforever** qui m'a gentiment laissé traduire.

Voici le lien de la fiction original : s/9716570/1/Bomb-s-Away (avec le blaze du site devant)

* * *

« Apparemment, je t'ai perdue. »

Callie et Arizona se tenaient face à face, sans faire de geste et sans dire un mot. Finalement, Callie en avait marre, elle ramassa son manteau et sortit de la pièce en vitesse, laissant claquer la porte derrière elle. Arizona paraissait impuissante, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, l'air abattu.

Callie commençait à retourner à la mine quand son biper sonna, le numéro de la chambre lui était étranger, mais elle marcha dans la direction opposée de toute façon. Retour dans la salle, Arizona était restée congelée jusqu'à ce que son biper la ramène à la réalité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et sorti enfin de la pièce, seulement, elle se heurta à Lauren Boswell.

« Arizona, on peut parler ? »

Arizona soupira. « Ce qu'on a fait, ce que j'ai fait, était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne veux pas de toi. S'il te plait, juste part et ne revient plus jamais. »

Arizona s'éloigna de la femme avec laquelle elle avait trompé son épouse et s'approcha de la chambre où on l'avait bipée, elle vit le dos de Callie pénétrer dans cette chambre. Elle s'arrêta, prit une grand inspiration et se calma elle-même avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Arizona remarqua que Callie se tenait devant la fenêtre, ne regardant personne bien qu'elle était tournée vers Owen pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et pour admirer la dernière addition à la famille de l'hôpital. Encouragé par Bailey, Owen commença à leur parler de la situation aux Urgences.

Arizona lança un regard en direction de Callie mais elle n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Arizona retourna à la conversation comme Callie qui se concentra finalement sur les autres au lieu du beau mur qu'elle fixait.

« Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? »

Owen continua. « Tout le reste. La banque du sang est submergée et on dirait que les urgences ont été saccagées.

Callie résista pour rester calme, les bras croisés tandis que le reste des membres du conseil parlaient de fermeture des urgences avant qu'Avery n'entre dans la pièce annonçant que l'aéroport était ré ouvert et qu'il avait envoyé le docteur Boswell dans un taxi. Les yeux de Callie brillèrent avec haine à la mention du nom de cette femme. Quand Cristina demanda innocemment qui était t-elle, Callie ne pouvait pas empêcher ce qui sorti de sa bouche.

« C'est la femme avec qui Arizona a couché hier soir.»

La pièce était étrangement silencieuse, personne ne savant quoi dire tandis que la tête d'Arizona trahissait sa culpabilité au moment même où sa femme a annoncé son infidélité au monde.

Callie décroisa ses bras et marcha en direction de la porte. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des patients. »

Callie décida de partir de la pièce avant de faire ou de dire quelque chose d'autre qu'elle regrettera. Avant qu'elle ouvre la porte, Derek prit la parole.

« Avant que tu partes Cal, le conseil a besoin de prendre une décision. »

Callie se tenait prête à ouvrir la porte avant qu'elle se retourne vers les autres. « Oh, en fait vous aimeriez mais je ne le ferai pas. Ça été très clair, la nuit dernière je n'étais pas dans cet avion donc je ne devrai pas être un membre du conseil non plus. Donc faite ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal. A vrai dire, je démissionne du conseil, et ça prend effet immédiatement. »

Callie tourna les talons et marcha à grands pas en direction des escaliers, ses cheveux et sa blouse se balançaient dans le vent qu'elle créait alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Callie se dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment pour se calmer et se ressaisir avant d'aller voir un patient, ainsi elle prit donc son temps pour aller à la mine.

Retour dans la chambre de Meredith, tout le monde fixait Arizona et seulement Cristina avait eut le courage de dire ce que tout le monde pensait.

« Tu es stupide garce. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Callie ? Tu sais par quoi elle est passée avec Georges et Izzie ? Callie n'était peut être pas dans l'avion mais elle a perdu beaucoup elle aussi. »

Owen essaya d'interrompre. « Cristina, je ne penses pas que cela te regarde. »

Cristina se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Owen avant de continuer. « Tu es un idiot…et tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux même pas être dans la même pièce que toi. » Elle se retourna et ajouta. « Si on a besoin de fermer les Urgences, fait le. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai en train de m'assurer que Callie va bien. »

Cristina sortie de la chambre pour aller retrouver son amie alors que le reste du groupe fixait Arizona avant que Meredith ne brise le silence.

« Donc, je vais appeler nos fournisseurs et voir si on peut garder les Urgences ouvertes. »

Owen acquiesça comme le reste des membres du conseil pendant qu'Arizona restait aussi silencieuse que Callie l'avait été avant qu'elle lâche la bombe la concernant. Owen et Avery sortirent de la chambre tandis que Meredith commença à passer des coups de fils. Derek emmena doucement Arizona toujours aussi silencieuse dans une chambre de garde.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Arizona ? »

Arizona s'assit sur un lit, la tête entre ses mains. « La plus grosse erreur de ma vie. J'ai trompé ma femme. Je suis infidèle. Oh mon Dieu, je l'ai perdu pour toujours. »

Les larmes ont inondées son visage tandis que Derek s'assit à côté d'elle, ses bras entourant ses épaules.

« Je l'avoue, je ne connaissais pas toi et Callie aussi bien que maintenant mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais à propos de Callie depuis longtemps c'est qu'elle a un grand cœur. Elle est blessée maintenant et visiblement énervée. Laisse la se calmer et après discutez entre vous. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais c'est un début. »

Arizona regarda Derek. « La tromper c'est pas la seule chose horrible que j'ai faite la nuit dernière. Je lui ai hurlé dessus pour ne pas avoir été dans cet avion et que je devrai prendre une scie et lui couper une jambe pour égaliser le score. Et puis je lui ai dit que je lui faisais confiance plus que tout et elle m'a laissé tomber. Qu'elle n'avait rien perdu, moi si. Et puis après elle a dit, ' Apparemment, je t'ai perdue'. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Laisse-la se calmer et discutez. Vous avez besoin d'aide toutes les deux et le seul moyen pour ça c'est de parler. »

Derek prit dans ses bras la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. « Aller, allons voir si on peut aider à la mine, ça te changera les idées pendant un moment. »

Arizona hocha la tête et se laissa emmener en dehors de la salle de garde. Elle s'arrêta aux toilettes pour se passer un coup d'eau sur la figure et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de faire face aux patients, aux autres membres du personnel et spécialement à sa femme. Arizona arriva aux urgences et fut confronter à une scène de chaos. Owen ne plaisantait pas. Arizona attrapa un dossier et partit aidé le premier patient qu'elle trouverait.

Callie était dans la réserve en essayant de trouver le plus possible de bandages qu'elle pouvait pendant que Cristina tournait en rond à côté d'elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux en parler ? Callie stop. »

Cristina posa sa main sur le bras de Callie pour la stopper dans son mouvement. Callie soupira et s'appuya contre une étagère, sa tête palpitait et ses yeux étaient irrités par les pleurs.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » Callie se dégagea de l'étagère et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna vers Cristina. « En plus, il n'y a rien à dire. Arizona et moi… Je suis presque sûre que c'est terminé. »

Callie regagna la mine, laissant derrière elle une Cristina choquée et elle retourna voir le patient dont elle s'occupait quand elle remarqua Arizona avec le Dr Murphy. Il semblait qu'elles essayaient de remettre en place la hanche d'un homme. Callie attrapa le dossier que lui tenait l'infirmière avec comme instructions de laver et mettre un bandage sur la plaie, elle se dirigea donc vers sa femme et l'interne, tout en mettant des gants.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Murphy ? »

Arizona lança un regard vers l'interne impuissante puis vers sa femme. « Ça ressemble à une double luxation. Tu peux m'aider à tirer pour la remettre en place ? »

Callie soupira mais elle poussa Leah de son chemin et prit un coin du drap qu'ils utilisaient pour remettre en place les os de la hanche.

« À mon compte. Un, deux, trois. »

Un son écœurant sorti du patient étant donné que les os de sa hanche étaient réalignés. Callie arracha ses gants et se tourna vers le Dr Murphy.

« Met lui 2 de Morphine pour la douleur et tient moi au courant dès que tu peux m'avoir un bloc ou dès que son état change. »

Callie griffonna quelques notes sur le dossier du patient et commença à s'éloigner, Arizona la suivant de près.

« Callie, attend. S'il te plaît. Parle-moi. »

Callie se retourna et jeta à sa femme un regard glacial. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur envers Arizona. « Non, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Je peux travailler avec toi pour aider un patient mais tu n'as pas le droit de me tenir en otage pour plaider ta cause. Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à dire hier soir. »

Callie s'éloigna d'Arizona pour la troisième fois de la journée laissant sa femme abasourdie et le cœur brisé dans les urgences. Arizona savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle suivit Callie jusqu'à la réserve et ferma la porte.

« Non. On a besoin de parler Callie. Je sais que je t'ai blessé et que tu es énervée maintenant, mais on a besoin de discuter. »

Callie résista, les bras croisés, regarda sa femme dans les yeux. « Je vais faire ça très simple pour toi Arizona. Tu couches avec n'importe qu'elle femme dans l'hôpital. Tu ne me l'aurais probablement pas dit si je ne t'avais pas surpris et tu rejettes toute la faute sur moi. Je suis responsable de tout ce qui ne va pas avec toi. Eh bien, félicitations, si tu voulais me faire revenir, tu as réussi. Tu as gagné. J'ai terminé. »

Les yeux d'Arizona plaidaient ceux de Callie. « Non, ne dit pas sa. On se fera aider, j'irai en thérapie. Ne dit pas que c'est terminé. »

Callie soupira et regarda le sol avant de se recentrer sur Arizona, prenant une décision. C'était peut être brusque, c'était peut être précipité mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire en ce moment.

« Je veux le divorce. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur : Je veux juste que ce soit clair, cette fiction suivra beaucoup la série mais la plupart sera mon interprétation et comment j'aimerai voir les choses se passer.

* * *

« Je veux le divorce. »

Arizona recula, choquée par la déclaration de Callie.

« Non, s'il te plaît ne dit pas ça. Je sais que tu es en colère et que tu as tous les droits de l'être, mais s'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas. Je t'en supplie Callie, laisse nous une chance. On peut arranger les choses. Juste…parle moi. Hurle contre moi. Traite-moi de tous les noms que tu veux, mais ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime.»

Callie soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un geste devenu trop familier pour elle aujourd'hui.

« Arizona, Je ne pense plus que tu m'aime désormais. »

Arizona secoua la tête. « Je t'aime Callie. J'ai fait une erreur, la pire de ma vie, mais on peut réparer ça. S'il te plaît, donne-moi juste une chance. J'irai en thérapie, on peut faire une thérapie de couple. On ne peut pas se séparer. »

« Arizona, tu me reproches un fait depuis longtemps, même toi tu le crois. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas été heureuse et tu ne peux pas m'aimer et me haïr en même temps. Je suis finalement en train d'admettre à moi-même et je sais que j'ai été égoïste en voulant que tu sois mieux, mais je dois y faire face. La femme que j'ai épousé – la magnifique, intelligente et fidèle personne à qui j'ai dit oui – est morte dans ce crash d'avion. Elle n'a jamais réussi à passer les montagnes. »

« Non, je suis ici. »

Callie soupira. « Mais tu n'es jamais revenu et tu ne le sera pas à moins que tu te fasses aider. Et tu ne pourras pas avoir de l'aide tant que je serai là pour t'appuyer ou pour rejeter la faute sur moi. Je ne peux plus être ton soutien maintenant Arizona et on ne peut pas être ensemble tant que tu te sens comme ça. Ton petit discours m'a ouvert les yeux et maintenant je sais comment tu te sens, je ne peux pas avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui ressent ce genre de choses à mon égard. »

« J'irai en thérapie. Je vais demander de l'aide. Mais je ne peux pas te perdre. » Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Arizona tel une cascade.

« J'ai besoin de temps et d'espace, je ne peux pas être à tes côté maintenant. Tu as couché avec une autre et maintenant tu essaies de rendre les choses meilleures comme tu le fait depuis longtemps, prétendant que tout va bien. En cachant ce qui ne va réellement pas pour ne pas avoir à y faire face. Fait toi aider Arizona, affronte le fait que tu as tout fait foirer pendant que j'étais dehors, sous la pluie, en train de sauver des vies et notre fille était probablement terrifier et demandait ses mères. Je veux dire, est ce que tu as pensé au moins une fois à elle pendant ce que tu étais en train de faire ? »

Callie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'élever la voix et son mal de tête s'empirait plus elle restait là et le regard sur le visage d'Arizona répondait à sa dernière question. « Ouai, c'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai des patients, je dois y aller. »

Arizona bloqua le passage à Callie. « Non, s'il te plaît ne franchit pas cette porte. »

« Pousse-toi Arizona. Je ne veux plus être avec toi. »

Callie poussa Arizona et claqua la porte, elle retourna aux urgences. Arizona se retourna et regarda sa femme partir, le visage plein de larmes. Elle sécha ses pleurs et partit sur les pas de Callie pour retrouver le chaos, le chaos complet. Bailey et Yang travaillaient désespérément pour faire revenir Richard et Heather n'était pas mieux. Arizona regarda sa femme, la peine clairement affichée sur son visage et la tête plongée dans le désespoir. Avant, elle aurait été aidée sa femme ou au moins se tenir près d'elle et la supporter, mais maintenant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était observer.

L'attention d'Arizona se détourna sur Richard et Heather quand Leah s'approcha de Callie, tenant les résultats du scanner de leur patient avec la hanche déplacée.

« Il a une fuite au niveau du foie, et sa devient de pire en pire. J'ai réservé un bloc. »

Callie examina les résultats du scanner et s'adressa à son interne. « Bon travail. Trouve-moi un chirurgien général et rejoint moi au bloc. »

« Vous voulez qui Dr Torres ? »

« Peut importe, juste trouves en un. »

Arizona vit une opportunité et s'approcha de sa femme. « Je peux le faire. »

Callie ignora Arizona et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui menait au bloc. Elle a dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire à Arizona dans la réserve. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus maintenant. Callie arriva dans la salle de préparation avant d'entrer dans le bloc et commença à se savonner les mains quand Leah arriva à son tour et fit de même.

« S'il vous plaît ne me tuer pas Dr Torres. Elle était le seul chirurgien général disponible. Tous les autres sont, soit occupés avec Richard, soit ils sont déjà dans un bloc. »

« De quoi parles-tu Mur… »

Callie savait de quoi elle parlait quand Arizona arriva dans la salle avec hésitation. Callie émit un léger rire ironique mais continua de se préparer, ignorant toutes les tentatives de communication avec la femme qui lui a brisé le cœur.

« Cal… »

Callie se sécha les mains avec une serviette et ouvrit la porte avec, derrière elle, du venin pur destiné à sa femme. L'opération se déroula rapidement, Arizona étant l'excellent chirurgien qu'elle était tout comme Callie qui était capable de réparer la luxation à la hanche de cet homme. Callie, Arizona et Leah étaient sorti du bloc, en train d'enlever leur blouse, la tension était palpable. Callie termina et s'éloigna, son esprit concentré sur ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant.

Elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace et elle n'y allait pas y arriver si elle vivait dans le même endroit que sa femme infidèle. Callie soupira et commença le déménagement. Elle installa Sofia devant la télévision et ouvrit les portes des appartements 501 et 502. Elle rassembla ses affaires provenant de l'armoire et les mit sur des cintres, elle les emmena dans l'appartement de Mark, en déplaçant quelques unes de ses affaires, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire auparavant. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, prit d'une poignée de main tout ce qu'il contenait pour traverser le hall qui séparait les deux appartements et elle s'en débarrassa sur le lit avant de pouvoir les trier. Callie fit la même chose avec les affaires et les jouets de Sofia jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stoppe pour regarder autour d'elle, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il ne lui ferait plus penser à son chez elle désormais, s'assurant de ne rien oublier.

« Vient par là ma princesse, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. »

Callie porta la petite fille sur ses hanches et traversa le hall pour la dernière fois de la soirée mais pas avant d'avoir laissé sa clé sur la table près de la porte. Elle ferma la porte de l'appartement 502 et ouvrit celle du 501, son nouveau foyer pour le moment.

Arizona retourna retrouver la pagaille laissée par le départ précipité de Callie. La garde robe étrangement vide et quelques dessins éparpillés sur le sol. Au début, elle ne réalisa pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle eût un déclic quand elle vit la clé de Callie posée sur la table. Non seulement sa femme demandait le divorce, mais en plus elle avait prit sa fille et était partit avec elle. Elle avait vraiment tout perdu. Arizona s'effondra et se recroquevilla sur le canapé, les larmes coulantes à flots sur ses joues.

Elle se réveilla le matin suivant toujours sur le canapé, les yeux gonflés, ses habits froissés. Elle prit son téléphone et regarda ses messages, elle n'en trouva aucun et s'énerva, elle était vraiment en colère. Ouai, elle a merdé, réellement, mais Callie n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre sa fille. Elle composa le numéro de Callie mais elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Elle attendit pour lui laisser un message.

« Callie, ou est Sofia ? Tu n'as pas le droit de… »

Le bébé commença à s'agiter dès que Callie prit la parole. « Tait toi Arizona, elle vient juste de s'endormir. » Callie soupira. « Juste, va dans le hall et je serai là dans une minute. »

Arizona attendait impatiemment dans le hall, en essayant désespérément de se clamer pour pouvoir parler à Callie comme une adulte. Callie arriva finalement et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Sofia est à la garderie. Je l'ai eu la nuit dernière et je la garde ce soir. Tu pourras l'avoir pour les deux prochains jours et on alternera jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution permanente. »

Arizona se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches. « Combien de temps ça va durer ? »

Callie haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

Callie commença à s'en aller quand Arizona la stoppa. « S'il te plaît Callie, je t'en supplie. Où allez-vous habiter ? J'ai besoin de savoir où ma femme et ma fille sont ou sinon je vais devenir folle. Je sais, je ne le mérite pas mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux réparer tout ça, je veux que ça marche entre nous. Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, considérer de venir en thérapie de couple avec moi ? Ça peut marcher. »

Callie souffla et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. « Je reste dans l'appartement de Mark. Donne-moi du temps Arizona. Donne-moi de l'espace et j'y réfléchirai. »

Callie s'éloigna laissant Arizona avec une toute petite lueur d'espoir, mais pas la moindre.


	3. Chapitre 3

2 jours plus tard.

« Elle a eut un petit rhume donc tu peux lui mettre un peu d'humidificateur, oh et voilà Mr. Ours. Bonne nuit mon petit bébé. »

Callie donna un bisou à Sofia tout en portant sa fille, qu'elle prit des mains de son ex-épouse. Arizona reprit sa fille dans les bras et regarda sa femme. Callie avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis un jour ou deux. Arizona pouvait comprendre, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus ces derniers jours. Arizona prit sa chance tandis qu'elle posa Sofia au sol avant qu'elle n'entre en courant dans l'appartement.

« On peut parler bientôt ? Je veux dire avoir une vraie conversation où on ne se crie pas dessus. J'ai besoin de savoir à quoi m'attendre, où on en est. »

Callie soupira et évita tout contact visuel. « J'ai besoin de temps Arizona. Je suis toujours tellement en colère après toi. Je ne veux pas dire quelque chose d'autre que je ne pourrai pas retirer. Juste laisse moi et donne moi de l'air. Je te tiendrai au courant quand j'aurai prit ma décision. »

Arizona hocha la tête et accepta les dires de Callie. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas aller trop loin mais elle ne pourrait pas vivre dans l'incertitude très longtemps.

« Okay. Je te préviendrai si l'état de Sofia s'empire. »

Callie acquiesça et jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa femme avant de retourner dans l'appartement 501 et de fermer la porte. Arizona soupira et ferma sa porte, espérant que le si peu de temps qu'elle passera avec Sofia lui redonnera le sourire, ne serait ce qu'un petit peu. Le travail occupait tout son temps en ce moment avec une aile de l'hôpital presque détruite mais elle trouvera le moyen de se libérer demain pour passer la journée avec Sofia. C'est tellement vrai, tu ne sais pas ce que tu as jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit parti et Arizona était en train d'apprendre cette leçon de la plus difficile des manières.

Arizona prit sa fille qui était au sol et lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue. « Allez mon cœur, c'est l'heure d'aller prendre un bain. »

Sofia poussa un cri de joie et remua dans les bras de sa mère, elle adorait les bains. Un petit peu plus tard, une Arizona totalement trempée porta une joyeuse et maintenant endormi Sofia dans son lit, la glissant dans une couche propre et dans son pyjama. Elle frotta son petit ventre, Sofia gémit devant les caresses de sa maman avant de s'endormir rapidement.

« Bonne nuit mon bébé. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment mais je te le promets, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour arranger les choses avec maman. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour on formera une famille à nouveau. »

Les ronflements de Sofia firent sourire Arizona tandis qu'elle utilisait l'humidificateur et allumait la lampe de nuit avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle se posa sur le canapé avec le baby phone et alluma la télévision, enleva sa prothèse et s'endormi assez rapidement serrant le coussin de Callie dans ses bras comme elle le faisait ces derniers jours.

A travers le hall, Callie était devant la télévision aussi, une bouteille de vin déjà bu depuis qu'elle avait déposé Sofia à Arizona. Un frappement à la porte la ramena à la réalité. Elle se leva à contre cœur et regarda par l'œillet de la porte. Une Cristina souriante était de l'autre côté, une bouteille dans la main.

« Allez Callie, ouvre la porte. »

Callie soupira mais ouvrit la porte et laissa son ancienne colocataire rentrer, regrettant immédiatement la décision d'avoir dit à tout le monde qui elle était. Cristina posa la bouteille sur le bar de la cuisine et regarda autour, observant la bouteille de vin déjà ouverte sur la table basse du salon.

« Tu as commencé sans moi ? Peut-importe je me rattraperai. Viens, assis toi et raconte moi. »

Cristina apporta un verre de vin dans le salon et tapota sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Callie s'assit avec nonchalance, prit son verre de vin et l'apporta à ses lèvres, prenant une grande gorgée.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour te plaindre. Je suis là parce que tu es mon amie et que tu as besoin de parler et tu t'es caché à peu près de tout le monde ces deux derniers jours. Donc parle-moi. Tu es vraiment sérieuse quand tu dis vouloir quitter le conseil ? »

Callie se rallongea sur le canapé en laissant courir ses doigts sur le bord se son verre. « Je n'étais pas dans l'avion. Je n'étais pas là pour entendre crier ou ressentir la douleur. Apparemment je voulais juste la compassion des gens et ce n'était pas mon expérience. J'ai eut l'argent de l'assurance uniquement car j'étais responsable de Mark vis-à-vis de Sofia, donc ouai, Je ne devrai probablement pas être dans le conseil. »

Cristina prit son verre et se réinstalla. « Mais tu étais l'élément moteur derrière nous pour acheter l'hôpital. D'après Owen ils allaient traiter l'endroit comme un déchet métallique, en le vendant au plus offrant. Tu nous as poussés à acheter l'hôpital, à sauver de nombreux postes, sans parler des patients. Donc non, tu ne peux pas quitter le conseil, on ne te laissera pas. En ce qui concerne Arizona, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

Callie finit son verre et le reposa sur la table basse. « Elle m'a trompée. Elle a couché avec quelqu'un d'autre pour se venger, peut importe si elle le réalise ou pas. Elle prétendait d'aller bien depuis longtemps et c'est le moment d'y faire face. Je pense que je ne suis pas destinée à être avec quelqu'un qui ne me trompe pas ou m'abandonne. Je pense que je ne suis pas destinée à être aimée. »

Callie se leva et marcha en direction de la cuisine pour ouvrir une autre bouteille de vin. Cristina la suivit et lui prit la bouteille qu'elle tenait et elle sera son amie dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

Cristina laissa Callie sangloter dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, elle entraîna Callie doucement jusqu'au canapé, s'assit à côté d'elle et posa son bras autour des épaules de son amie. « Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas. Arizona veut que je réfléchisse pour faire une thérapie de couple mais je suis trop énervée contre elle, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi faire. Je lui ai même dit que je voulais le divorce. Qu'est ce que tu as fait quand Owen t'a trompée ? »

« Jeter un bol de céréales dans sa figure. »

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Ouai. Je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant une semaine et puis un jour, je mangeais des céréales au dîner et il s'est assit juste en face et quelque chose s'est cassé en moi. Donc j'ai pris mon bol de céréales et après il était devant moi couvert de lait et de céréales. Ça ma fait me sentir un petit peu mieux. »

Callie ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle rigolait. Elle secoua la tête, elle versait des larmes tellement elle riait. Ça lui faisait du bien de sourire au lieu de pleurer ou crier donc elle se laissa profiter de ce moment. Cristina la rejoignit jusqu'à ce qu'elles se calment finalement, en se séchant les larmes et le fou rire disparut doucement.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait après ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de me dire les détails. C'est pour quoi il l'a fait. »

« Ouai, je ne suis pas sûre que je veux entendre ce que ma salope d'épouse a fait avec cette femme. Je l'ai déjà imaginé dans ma tête tellement de fois, si j'avais le jeu minute par minute, je sauterai probablement du toit. »

« Vrai. Donc tu penses que la thérapie de couple pourrait vous aidez toutes les deux ? »

« Eh bien ça n'a pas marché pour toi et Owen, sans offense. »

« Uh, offense. Juste parce que pour nous ça n'a pas marché ne veut pas dire que ça ne marchera pas pour toi et Arizona. Owen et moi, voulons différentes choses dans la vie. Des choses où on ne sera jamais d'accord dessus, cela ne veut pas dire que l'on ne s'aime pas. Je pense que tu as besoin de te demander si tu veux les mêmes choses qu'Arizona. »

« Je veux qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle soit la femme avec qui je me suis mariée, pas juste une apparence et cette personne qui m'a trompé. La Arizona que j'ai épousé n'aurait jamais couché avec une autre, elle ne l'aurait jamais considérer. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que d'être dans un crash d'avion aussi important et perdre une jambe changerai n'importe qui. Mais cette Arizona, cette version, n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui je pourrai passer le restant de mes jours. Elle a besoin d'aide et je peux lui tenir la main et continuer de prétendre que tout va bien comme elle le faisait avant. C'est quelque chose qu'Arizona a besoin de se rendre compte toute seule. »

Cristina apporta son verre à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée. « On dirait que tu sais ce que tu veux faire. »

Callie hocha la tête et soupira. « Ouai, je sais. »


	4. Chapitre 4

Je tenais juste à vous remercier car vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction, c'est très encourageant. Merci beaucoup. **Dey 49.**

* * *

Callie se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa tête ne lui faisait curieusement pas mal considérant la quantité de vin qu'elle a consommé la veille avant de mettre Cristina à la porte, bien qu'elle était éternellement reconnaissante envers son amie pour l'avoir écoutée et pour l'avoir l'aidée à clarifier ce qu'elle devait faire. Callie se tenait sous l'eau laissant la vapeur de la douche l'entourer pendant que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps.

Callie se sécha les cheveux et mit un pantalon avec un chemisier puis enfila sa veste en cuir avant d'ouvrir la porte et de découvrir Arizona en train de sortir de son appartement avec Sofia qui était dans sa poussette. Arizona regarda Callie avec un sourire prudent.

« Hey. On allait justement au parc. Tu veux voir Sofia avant d'aller à l'hôpital ? »

Callie remit son sac sur son épaule et donna un sourire léger en retour.

« Ouai, merci. » Callie se baissa et embrassa Sofia sur la joue et chatouilla con ventre, ce petit rire remplit Callie de joie. « Amuse-toi bien avec ta Mama au parc okay. »

Sofia hocha la tête positivement tandis que Callie se leva donnant à sa fille un deuxième bisou. Callie passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers sa femme en attendant que l'ascenseur arrive. Elles le prirent ensembles, en silence tandis qu'elles arrivèrent bientôt au rez de chaussée. Callie se racla la gorge et décida de briser la glace.

« Donc si tu veux, quand j'aurai fini ma journée ce soir et après que Sofia soit endormi, nous pourrons parler. »

Arizona acquiesça. « Ouai, j'aimerai bien. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

« Ouai, en effet. Donc on met ça ce soir alors. »

« Ce soir. »

En hochant la tête, les deux partirent chacune de leur côté, Callie pour sans doute ce qui serait une longue journée à l'hôpital, pendant qu'Arizona marcha en direction du parc pour apprécier la journée en compagnie de sa fille. Comme Sofia jouait avec d'autres enfants dans le bac à sable, Arizona passa sa main dans ses tresses blondes et prit une décision. Elle se dirigea vers Sofia et elles retournèrent à l'appartement pour prendre sa voiture. Arizona conduit sur une petite distance, jusqu'à leur coiffeur, Sofia retourna dans sa poussette et fit une sieste pendant qu'elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

« Hey Arizona. Je ne savais pas que tu avais prit un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. »

« Non en fait je n'en ai pas. Je sais que c'est un peu tard mais est ce qu'Angelo est disponible ? J'ai juste besoin d'un petit coup de ciseaux. »

La jeune femme derrière le comptoir regarda rapidement les rendez-vous de la journée et s'adressa à Arizona.

« Tu as de la chance. Je peux t'en avoir un si tu es prête à attendre une demi-heure. »

« Ok, c'est parfait. Je vais aller prendre un café et je reviendrai après. »

« Super. A tout à l'heure alors. »

Arizona retourna au salon quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit sur une chaise, son coiffeur favori derrière elle et Sofia qui dormait encore dans sa poussette à ses côtés.

« Donc tu veux juste que je t'égalise ta coupe, c'est ça ? »

« En fait, je veux les couper pour qu'ils m'arrivent jusqu'aux épaules, peut être juste en dessous comme ça je pourrai garder mes boucles. »

Arizona sortit son portable et montra à Angelo une photo d'elle et Callie quand elles ont commencées à sortir ensembles, leurs sourires rayonnaient à travers la photo.

« Donc ça ressemble à ça. »

Angelo regarda la photo et sourit. « Je peux faire ça. Elle est très jolie mademoiselle Callie, tu es très chanceuse Arizona. »

Arizona soupira. « Ouai elle l'est. » Avant de se dire à voix basse pour elle même. « Et je l'étais. »

Angelo coupa les cheveux d'Arizona pendant qu'elle fixait son téléphone. Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans cette photo, elle pouvait ressentir tout l'amour dans chaque pixel de l'écran. Quand il eût fini, Arizona se regarda et sourit. C'était le moment pour un nouveau départ en espérant que tout se passerait mieux cette fois.

Arizona rentra chez elle et donna le goûter à Sofia pendant qu'elle, inspectait son dressing pour trouver la robe parfaite pour ce soir. Même pour le fait qu'elles allaient juste parler, elle voulait être jolie. Finalement, Arizona choisit la robe rouge que Callie aimait beaucoup. Elle prit sa douche après avoir donner à manger à Sofia et lui donner le bain avant de la mettre au lit. Juste quand elle eût fini, elle entendit toquer à la porte. Arizona prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte à Callie pour la laisser entrer, toujours habillée avec ses affaires de travail. Elle semblait épuisée donc Arizona lui offrit un verre de vin dont elle avait bien besoin, tandis qu'elles s'assirent à l'opposé sur le canapé. Callie prit une gorgée avant de parler.

« Je sais que tu m'as demandé de venir en thérapie de couple avec toi mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Callie s'il te plaît, j'ai fait une erreur. » Les yeux d'Arizona se remplirent de larmes tandis que Callie continuait de parler.

« C'est le problème Arizona, je ne pense pas que c'était une erreur. »

« Non Callie s'il te plaît, ne dit pas ça. Ça peut marcher, on à juste besoin de parler, on a besoin de s'asseoir et mettre tout au grand jour. »

Callie prit la main d'Arizona tandis que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Je sais que j'étais heureuse, tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ma femme mais je n'avais aucun doute que tu n'étais pas complètement revenu depuis le crash. Je l'ai ignoré pendant si longtemps parce que je voulais juste retrouver ma femme. Je sais que n'importe qui changerai après un tel accident pour ensuite perdre une jambe, je ne suis pas ignorante sur ce fait. »

Arizona allait interrompre quand Callie posa sa main sur elle pour la stopper. « Et je sais que je n'étais pas là, ce n'était pas mon expérience. Je n'essais pas de dire que je sais ce que tu as traversé mais tu dois y faire face Arizona. Tu n'es plus la même depuis que tu es revenue. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le sois mais le fait est que je ne peux pas être avec cette version de toi. Je ne peux pas être avec une menteuse ou une personne qui me trompe. Je veux dire, si tu ne m'aimais plus, tu aurais juste pu me le dire et partir. Tu n'avais pas à gâcher cette personne. Parfois, je souhaite que je ne t'ai pas surprise ou que tu ne me l'a pas dit. »

« Je sais que je t'ai blessé mais je ne l'avais pas prévu. Je n'allais pas chercher à coucher avec une autre, te tromper, mais je l'ai fait et je ne peux pas changer ça. Mais je veux passer le reste de ma vie à me rattraper auprès de toi. Je t'en supplie, donne moi une chance de faire ça, de te prouver à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. »

Callie prit, encore une fois, la main d'Arizona et la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu m'a blessé droit dans le cœur et tu as utilisé cette femme comme arme pour le faire. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance et si je ne peux pas te faire confiance je ne peux pas être avec toi. Tu as besoin d'aide Arizona, de la part d'un professionnel. Tu as besoin de décider de ce que tu veux vraiment dans la vie, avec qui tu veux être, mais tu as besoin de le faire pour toi d'abord. Tu ne peux pas le faire pour moi, ou pour Sofia ou pour l'intérêt de notre mariage. Tu as besoin de faire ça pour toi et seulement toi. »

« Je le veux et je le ferai mais je veux le faire avec toi, ensemble. Je t'aime Callie, s'il te plaît ne le remet pas en doute. S'il te plaît vient en thérapie avec moi. »

Callie se mit debout et commença à marcher à toute allure à travers la pièce, en essayant désespéramment de ne pas réveiller Sofia qui dormait. Elle a eût assez de bouleversements dans sa vie, elle n'a pas besoin de les voir ou les entendre se battre également. Callie prit une grande inspiration et dit ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Arizona, il est inutile de se remettre ensemble tant que tu n'as pas découvert qui tu es maintenant. Cherche toi-même Arizona, cherche la vraie toi à l'intérieur et après on pourra décider si on pourra adapter de nouveaux nos vies, si pourra être ensemble. Procure-toi l'aide dont tu as besoin et donne-moi l'espace dont j'ai besoin. Je suis toujours en colère après toi et j'ai besoin d'éclaircir certains points dans ma tête et je ne peux pas faire ça pendant que tu es là. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre mais c'est le mieux que je peux te donner pour le moment. »

Arizona hocha la tête et essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. « Je t'ai vraiment perdue, n'est ce pas ? » Arizona regarda Callie, ses larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage.

« Je ne peux pas te répondre. Je t'aime toujours Arizona, je ne peux pas passer au dessus de ça autant que je l'aimerai. Je dois y aller. Je récupèrerais Sofia à la garderie après ma garde demain. »

Au moment où Callie ouvrit la porte elle se retourna vers sa femme, Arizona était assis sur le canapé, abasourdie, ses genoux tremblaient.

« Au fait, j'aime bien ta coupe de cheveux. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, donc j'ai légèrement modifiée la storyline de la série et sortit un petit peu du contexte car je voulais vraiment une scène avec Arizona qui coupe ses cheveux. Et je sais que Callie est beaucoup plus en colère dans la série que ce que j'écris et qu'elles n'habitent pas juste l'une en face l'autre mais je pense que c'est pour cela que l'on appelle ça une fanfiction car sinon je répèterai la série mots pour mots.

**Tigersforever.**


	5. Chapitre 5

Cela faisait une semaine que Callie avait parlé avec Arizona et elle l'avait vu exactement trois fois depuis. Une fois quand elles ont été coincé à une réunion du conseil pour évoquer les urgences presque détruites et la seconde fois quand elle est tombée dessus à la garderie. Elles se sont débrouillées pour utiliser la garderie uniquement comme un lieu de ramassage et donc éviter de se voir mais sur cette occasion elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller, et elle et Arizona étaient obligés d'échanger des plaisanteries gênantes en attendant que Sofia finisse sa sieste. Callie avait même commencé à utiliser l'œillet de la porte pour être sure de ne pas croiser Arizona en quittant l'appartement pour ainsi éviter les rencontres comme celle de l'autre jour à la garderie.

La troisième fois fût à la collecte de fonds. Callie se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle portait une robe noire et ses talons hauts préférés. Elle a été accaparé par son fan numéro un toute la soirée mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Arizona qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Callie ne pouvait pas empêcher le manque d'air dans ses poumons, son cœur battait à une très grande allure quand leurs regards ne pouvaient pas se décrocher l'une de l'autre.

Arizona portait une robe noire sans bretelles, ses cheveux reposant sur ses épaules. Callie prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se calmer. Elles se fixèrent pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité avant que Callie ne brise ce moment, reportant son attention sur l'homme qui était en face d'elle. Arizona s'éloigna, le cœur brisé dès que Callie détourna son attention d'elle. Callie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, quand l'homme demanda si sa femme était morte et quand elle remarqua qu'Arizona était parti, de lui dire oui stupidement, elle a bien sûr perdu sa femme. Dans sa tête c'était quelque peu la vérité.

Arizona se tenait dans la réserve, le même endroit où elle avait essayé de parler à Callie le lendemain où elle avait trompé sa femme et après que Callie l'ait annoncé à leurs amis. Arizona allait verser des larmes quand April rentra. Elle improvisa rapidement une excuse comme quoi elle cherchait des kits dont elle avait besoin en pédiatrie et qu'elle ne pouvait pas les trouver. Quand April prit les couvertures de refroidissement et quitta Arizona, elle laissa ses larmes coulées sur son visage. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, les sanglots secouant son corps jusqu'à ce qu'April revienne avec deux bouteilles de champagne et avec une oreille compatissante. Elles s'assirent sur deux chaises venant de la salle des infirmières et elles prirent deux gobelets qu'elles posèrent sur la table.

Arizona sirota son verre tandis qu'April s'assit à côté d'elle. « C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part mais tu n'as pas à t'asseoir ici avec moi. »

April prit une gorgée de son verre. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Arizona soupira tandis qu'elle reposa son verre sur la table. « Je ne peux juste pas supporter la façon dont elle me regarde. La façon dont tout le monde me regarde. »

April secoua la tête et regarda Arizona. « Personne ne te regarde de cette façon. »

« S'il te plaît. J'ai grandi en étant gay. Je sais ce que ça fait quand les gens te fixent. » April ingurgita son verre pendant qu'Arizona continua. « Tu as une jambe en moins et ils te fixent. Et tout le monde sait que tu as trompé ta femme et ils te fixent. » La voix d'Arizona trahit son émotion tandis qu'elle soupira et secoua la tête. « Et ils parlent, ils jugent et ils te fixent. »

Arizona prit une gorgée dans son verre et regarda April qui était en train de donner le même regard qu'elle a vu sur de nombreuses personnes à son égard depuis le crash et tout ce qui s'en suit – de la pitié. Pitié et jugement, comme si elle était la plus mauvaise personne de la Terre.

« Comme ça. »

April reposa son verre. « Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas te juger. »

« Mais tu le fais, tout le monde le fait. Je peux le voir sur ton visage. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait à Callie et je le regretterai toujours pour le restant de ma vie. Tu veux savoir quelque chose de bien ? »

April prit une autre gorgée de champagne. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« La façon dont Callie me regardait, sa façon de me fixer, ça faisait vraiment du bien. Tu vois ? »

April hocha la tête avec empathie, en pensant à son seul regret et le regard qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager. « Ouai, je vois. »

April remplit un autre verre de champagne pour chacune d'elles et porta un toast. « Au regret. »

Arizona cogna son verre contre celui d'April et prit une gorgée. « Au regret. »

April tourna avec son doigt sur le bord de son verre. « Donc, est ce que toi et Callie avez réussi a parler pour l'instant ? »

« Il y a une semaine. Je lui ai demandé de réfléchir pour venir en thérapie de couple et elle a finalement accepté de s'asseoir et de parler avec moi. Ensuite, elle a largué une bombe sur moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas être avec moi, avec la façon dont je suis. Que je devrai me faire aider pour moi-même et de trouver ce que je suis maintenant, si même on pourra réadapter nos vies pour être ensemble. »

« Ne te met pas en colère si je dis ça mais peut être que Callie a raison. » Arizona roula des yeux tandis qu'April continua. « Vous avez traversé quelques chose, quelque chose que personne d'entre nous ne pourrait comprendre. Tu ne m'as jamais semblé être le genre de personne qui trompe, donc quelque chose comme ça est complètement différent de ton personnage. Callie n'a peut être pas tort quand elle dit que tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Si je peux te donner un conseil, parler ne peut que vous aider. »

Arizona but une bonne gorgée de son verre et soupira. « Je sais. Mon frère avait toujours l'habitude de me dire que j'étais trop têtue. Je souhaite juste que Callie soit à mes côtés quand je ferai ça. Parfois c'est dur de se lever le matin pour aller travailler, sachant que quand je rentrerai elle ne sera même pas à la maison. En me racontant tout ce qu'elle a fait dans la journée, se tenant l'une à côté de l'autre dans la cuisine pendant qu'on préparait le dîner. Donner le bain à Sofia et lui lire des histoires pour qu'elle s'endorme. Mais surtout, surtout, le fait qu'on soit dans les bras l'une de l'autre dans notre lit me manque. Même pas le sexe, juste être dans ses bras. Sentir son odeur tous les jours me manque, la façon dont ses bras me faisaient être en sécurité, en confiance. Elle est juste de l'autre côté du pallier mais c'est comme si un océan nous séparait. »

L'esprit d'April s'égara et se remémora quand elle avait l'habitude de partager ce genre de chose avec Jackson et elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais elle espérait les vivre avec Matthew. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est toujours les petites choses qui te manquent quand ils sont partis. »

Arizona but la moitié de son verre d'un coup, le champagne commençant à lui monter à la tête. « Ouep, les petites choses. »

Arizona reposa son verre et se resservit immédiatement. « Tu sais c'est quoi le truc le plus stupide dans tout ça ? »

Arizona reprit une gorgée tandis qu'April laissa Arizona répondre à sa propre question. « Ça n'en valait même pas le coup, même pas un petit peu. Elle n'a rien de Callie au lit, rien du tout. Je veux dire, quand tu as du bon sexe, du sexe époustouflant, je veux me reposer pendant des heures et me prélasser dans le lit. Avec Boswell j'étais habillée et prête à partir deux minutes après. »

April sirota son champagne. « Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas la culpabilité qui t'a fait partir si vite de la pièce ? »

Arizona se mordit les lèvres et évita de regarder sa nouvelle amie, ne voulant pas faire face à la question et à sa réponse. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle me pardonnera un jour ? »

April se pencha, le coude posé sur la table, le champagne commençant à faire son effet sur elle aussi. « Probablement pas, elle est en train de dire à tout le monde à la collecte de fonds que tu es morte dans le crash. »

Arizona sentit les larmes se remplirent petit à petit dans ses yeux. « Et bien, ça craint. Dans ce cas, considère que c'est mon réveil. On va avoir besoin de plus d'alcool. »

Arizona bipa Murphy pour qu'elle leur récupère des bouteilles ainsi que des collations. Les deux étaient incapable de marcher droit à cause du nombre de verres bu ce soir là, elles ont donc du être mise dans un taxi mais Arizona considéra cette soirée comme étant un succès après cette petite conversation, elle et April s'étaient amusées. Arizona fouilla ses poches pour trouver la clé de son appartement, sa tête bourdonnant, c'est pourquoi elle décida de s'asseoir quelques minutes en attendant que sa tête ne la fasse plus souffrir.

RETOUR A L'HOPITAL

Callie était en train d'enlever sa blouse après une opération réussie. Elle savait qu'il faudrait beaucoup de rééducation à ce patient pour qu'il s'en remette mais elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu. Elle récupéra une Sofia endormie à la garderie et elles rentrèrent chez elles. La montée en ascenseur était rapide et calme, la sonnerie fut le seul son dans le bâtiment tandis qu'elles arrivèrent à leur étage. Quand les portes furent ouvertes, elle vit ce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire. Son ex-femme, inconsciente, devant la porte de l'appartement 502, ronflant plus fort que Sofia. Peu importe à quel point son cœur la faisait souffrir et à quel point elle était en colère Callie savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Arizona où elle était.

Callie ouvrit l'appartement de Mark et mit sa fille, toujours endormi, dans son lit, elle mit en marche le baby phone et retourna dans le hall. Elle prit le sac d'Arizona et fouilla dedans pour chercher les clés et ouvrit la porte. Callie alluma les lumières et retourna voir Arizona en la secouant gentiment pour qu'elle se réveille.

« Arizona, réveille-toi. »

Arizona grogna et reprit doucement conscience. Elle regarda autour d''elle et vit finalement Callie qui était juste à côté. Elle s'essuya la bouche et se rassit correctement.

« Qu'est ce que… Pourquoi je suis là ? »

Callie ne manqua pas le léger empâtement lorsqu'elle parlait et l'odeur d'alcool sur Arizona. Callie aida Arizona à se lever et elle la conduit dans l'appartement.

« Allez vient, on va te mettre dans ton lit avant que tu ne t'évanouisses encore. »

Arizona s'appuya sur Callie et laissa sa femme la guider jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir et se brosser les dents. Elle laissa Callie lui enlever sa robe et la mettre au lit. Callie lui ôta sa prothèse et la posa à côté de sa table de nuit. Callie déposa un verre d'eau et quelques cachets d'aspirine à côté du lit et partit pour quitter la chambre, en ayant le moins possible parlé à Arizona et en la stoppant brusquement chaque fois qu'elle démarrait une conversation. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Arizona l'interpela.

« Cal, merci. Je sais que tu n'avais pas à m'aider, donc merci pour tout. »

« J'aiderai n'importe qui tombé dans les pommes devant le seuil de sa porte. Tu penses que je veux que Sofia sorte dans le hall et découvre sa Mama évanouie ? Et je sais qu'on est dans un bâtiment sécurisé au cinquième étage, mais tu ne sais jamais sur qui tu peux tomber. Je l'ai fait car je me considère comme une bonne personne. »

« Tu l'es Callie, tu es une bonne personne. »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Si je suis si bien que ça et que tu dis que tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

Arizona sentit son mal de tête qui commença à apparaître. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Eh bien si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as trompé, comment je pourrai savoir si on pourra être ensemble de nouveau. Fait toi aider Arizona, fait un tri dans tout ça. Au moins quelque chose de bien pourra en ressortir. »

Callie tourna les talons et partit avant qu'Arizona ne puisse répondre. Les larmes coulantes à flot sur son visage avant de finalement, s'endormir. Elle se réveilla le matin suivant, les yeux gonflés, sa tête lui faisant terriblement mal. Elle ouvrit Google et trouva ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle avala un cachet d'aspirine et attendit que la personne au bout du fil ne lui réponde.

« Bonjour, je voudrais avoir un rendez-vous. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour. Comme vous pouvez le voir dans ce chapitre, la première partie vient directement de la série mais c'est ici où la fiction et la série doivent se séparer. Je n'aime pas la story-line avec Leah comme façon de mettre Callie en colère et mettre Arizona comme un « serial cheater ». Je veux me concentrer sur la thérapie et la guérison et Shonda a besoin de faire glisser pour le reste de la saison pour nous garder tous attentif pour voir si elles vont y arriver ou pas. Ne me méprenez pas, j'adore la série et les personnes qui l'écrive mais je ne veux pas attendre toute l'année. **Tigersforever**.


	6. Chapitre 6

« Dr Robbins, on suspecte une appendicectomie. Je dois vous réserver un bloc ? »

« Oui. » Arizona baissa les yeux vers sa montre. « Non, merde, je ne peux pas. Est-ce que vous pouvez biper le Dr Karev s'il vous plaît et lui demander de prendre en charge ce cas ? »

L'infirmière commença à envoyer le message. « Je m'en occupe Dr Robbins. »

« Merci. » Arizona termina de remplir le dossier et après l'avoir donné à l'infirmière, elle retourna à son bureau. Elle attrapa son sac à main et se dirigea vers son appartement pour récupérer sa voiture. Elle roula pendant vingt minutes avant d'arriver devant un bâtiment sans grande allure.

Arizona ferma la porte de sa voiture et réajusta son sac sur son épaule, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le hall. Elle trouva le nom qu'elle recherchait et prit l'ascenseur. Elle sortit et regarda le nom affiché sur les portes dans le couloir. Elle en ouvrit une et se retrouva dans un bureau légèrement décoré, le seul signe de vie fut le secrétaire tapotant sur son ordinateur. Arizona se racla la gorge et attendit d'être reconnu.

« Bonjour, vous devez être le Dr Robbins. » Le jeune homme, caché derrière son bureau, lui offrit un sourire amical.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir je vais prévenir le docteur que vous êtes là. »

Arizona acquiesça et s'assit, en prenant un magazine vieux de six mois et le feuilleta pendant que le secrétaire pressa l'interphone et annonça son arrivée. Pas plus de cinq minutes après, elle était conduite à l'intérieur du cabinet, un canapé confortable et une table basse étaient les seules choses qui la séparait de la femme qui, elle espérait, pourrait l'aider. Après qu'elle se soit assise et qu'elle eut un verre d'eau offert dans la main, elles entrèrent directement dans le vive du sujet.

« Donc Dr Robbins, tout d'abord mon nom est Bond, Stacy Bond. » Arizona laissa son plus petit sourire traverser son visage. En voyant cette Stacy continuer, elle espérait qu'elle ferait la plus importante connexion avec son patient – la mettre à l'aise. « Puis-je vous appeler Arizona ? »

Arizona jouait avec l'ourlet de son chemisier et hocha la tête. « Oui, ça me va. »

Stacy acquiesça et se décontracta. « Donc Arizona, dans cette pièce je n'ai qu'une seule règle. Vous devez toujours être honnête. Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger ou pour vous faire sentir mal à l'aise. Je suis simplement ici pour vous écouter et vous aider à traverser les choses de votre vie où vous voulez vous faire aider. »

Arizona hocha la tête et se réinstalla plus confortablement dans le canapé. « Je peux faire ça. »

Stacy sourit et prit un stylo avec un bloc note. « Super. Donc Arizona, qu'est ce qui vous amène en thérapie ? »

Arizona se tripota les doigts avant de croiser le regard de Stacy. « J'ai trompé ma femme. »

« Pourquoi on ne commencerait pas depuis le début. Comment avez-vous rencontré votre femme ? »

Arizona commença à donner un résumé de sa rencontre avec Callie, Stacy la laissa parler en majorité en posant seulement quelques questions de temps en temps. Arizona lui raconta comment elle a rencontré sa femme pour la première fois dans les toilettes d'un bar, leur premier rencard, la première fois où elle a rencontré Carlos, tout le chemin jusqu'à l'accident de voiture, la naissance de Sofia et leur mariage. Ce fut avant que son comportement ne change en évoquant le crash d'avion. Arizona semblait presque détachée quand elle parlait d'être dans les bois pendant quatre jours et puis la perte de sa jambe. Presque comme si ce n'était pas sa vie dont elle parlait mais celle d'une étrangère qui lui était étroitement relayée. Stacy ne manqua pas le changement dans sa voix et dans ses faits et gestes mais elle décida de ne pas l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que Callie et vous avez partagé de grandes aventures. »

Arizona soupira avec lassitude. « Ouai, on l'a fait. Et on serait toujours en train de le faire si je n'avais pas tout gâché. »

« Arizona, vous et Callie avez traversé tellement de choses dans vos vies toutes les deux. Beaucoup de personnes auraient abandonné il y a très longtemps. Le fait que vous deux avez réussi à tenir aussi longtemps dit quelque chose à propos de l'amour que vous partagé et l'engagement que vous avez l'une pour l'autre. »

« Jusqu'à ce que je couche avec cette salope et que je foute tout en l'air. »

« Arizona, dîtes moi, pourquoi pensez vous que vous avez trompé votre femme ? »

Arizona haussa les épaules et joua avec ses mains. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'aime Callie et Sofia dans chaque parcelle de mon cœur et de mon âme mais je ne le comprends vraiment pas moi-même. J'ai couché avec quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis deux jours et j'ai gâché la meilleure chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée. Quand je me regarde et voit ce que j'ai fait, je me sens dégoutée.»

« C'est seulement naturel de sentir cela quand on blesse la personne que l'on aime. Arizona, revenons en un instant. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus à propos de ce crash d'avion ? »

« Quelle partie ? Celle où je suis restée avec mon fémur exposé pendant quatre jours ? Ou celle où je suis restée dans mes propres déchets tout le temps ? Ou encore quand je suis arrivé à rentrer en vie et que Callie m'a coupé la jambe ? Hmm. Quelle partie vous intéresse le plus ? » La voix d'Arizona augmenta de plus en plus fort à chaque question qu'elle posait à la femme en face d'elle.

Stacy posa son crayon et prit une gorgée d'eau en attendant qu'Arizona se calme. « Arizona, quand vous avez parlé de votre vie avec Sofia et Callie je pouvais sentir le bonheur et la tristesse quand vous parliez, les hauts et les bas. Mais quand vous m'avez parlé du crash d'avion et de votre amputation vous étiez vidée d'émotion, presque comme si vous ne vouliez pas en parler. Quand je vous ai poussé à m'en dire plus vous vous êtes énervée. Est-ce que vous avez fait la même chose avec Callie ? »

« J'admet que j'étais en colère contre Callie pour m'avoir coupé la jambe mais je suis passée à autre chose. Je me suis excusée pour l'avoir traité comme une moins que rien et on a même fait l'amour. Ça m'a prit du temps pour accepter mon corps et me sentir à l'aise après mon amputation mais on s'est reconnecté physiquement. »

« Cependant, vous avez couché avec quelqu'un que vous connaissiez depuis seulement deux jours. Vous êtes tombée instantanément amoureuse de cette femme ? »

« Non, mon Dieu non. Le sexe n'était même pas bien. »

« Alors demandez-vous cela. Si vous étiez vraiment passé à autre chose, pourquoi avez-vous couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Vouliez-vous punir Callie pour avoir couper votre jambe ? »

Arizona allait dénier ce que la thérapeute venait de dire mais elle ferma la bouche avant de parler. Stacy avait raison, elle avait fait ça à Callie. La seule fois où elle a eut de l'émotion depuis longtemps après le crash d'avion était la colère. Elle n'a jamais dit à sa femme comment elle se sentait après tout ce qu'elle a traversé. Le seul moment où elle pensait avoir été dans l'accident était quand elle regardait sa jambe, autrement elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle. Ce n'était pas étonnant si Callie ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans ces quatre jours, pourquoi elle essayait de s'inclure elle-même dans quelque chose dont elle ne faisait pas partie.

Arizona sentit une larme qui commençait à couler sur sa joue et elle l'essuya rapidement. « Je ne savais pas que c'était ce que je faisais. Je le jure je n'ai jamais voulu blesser Callie ou Sofia. Je les aime. »

Stacy offrit un mouchoir à Arizona qui l'accepta volontiers. « Quand une personne souffre toute sa vie enchaînant les évènements, elle doit y faire face la tête haute. Si elle les évite, si elle ignore ses émotions pour le bien des autres ou si elle les minimise, ces évènements prendront le dessus à un moment ou à un autre. Et c'est je pense, ce qui vous est arrivé. Arizona vous avez une jambe amputée. Vous avez ressenti de la colère envers Callie dans le passé mais en grande partie, je pense que vous vous êtes refermée sur vous-même et avez caché votre réelle colère avant que ça n'explose et quand c'est ce qui s'est passé, vous avez couché avec cette femme. Je ne pense pas que vous aviez l'intention de le faire et de tromper Callie mais on a besoin d'atteindre le cœur de cette colère afin que vous puissiez redevenir une personne qui peut se regarder dans un miroir et s'aimer à nouveau. »

Arizona termina d'essuyer ses larmes et acquiesça. « C'est ce que je veux, vraiment. Callie m'a dit la même chose, j'ai besoin de me retrouver moi-même avant de savoir si on pourra de nouveau former un couple. ». Arizona releva la tête et regarda Stacy avec une lueur d'espoir. « J'ai besoin d'aide. Vous allez m'aider ? »

« Oui, je vais le faire Arizona. Vous avez franchit le premier pas et vous avez reconnu avoir besoin d'aide et je suis là pour ça. » Stacy regarda sa montre et reposa son crayon et son bloc-notes. « C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous vous en êtes très bien sortit. Je veux que vous retourniez chez vous et que vous preniez votre fille dans vos bras parce que je pense que vous en avez réellement besoin maintenant. »

« Ouai j'en ai vraiment besoin. Merci encore. »

Stacy se leva et conduisit Arizona jusqu'à la porte. « Je vous vois la semaine prochaine. »

Arizona se retourna et regarda la thérapeute. « Oui, je serai là. »

Arizona salua le secrétaire et reprit l'ascenseur en direction du hall et remonta dans sa voiture. Elle prit du temps pour se remettre les idées au clair dans sa tête avant de démarrer sa voiture. Le fait de repenser à tout ça lui donna mal à la tête mais au moins elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un. Dire qu'elle était désolée et faire l'amour avec sa femme n'avaient rien résolu quand au fond, elle était toujours en colère contre Callie pour lui avoir coupé la jambe. Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est ignoré sa douleur et laisser la colère enfermée jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'explose. Callie avait 100% raison. Elle avait d'abord besoin de gérer ses problèmes et de se retrouver elle-même. »

Arizona retourna à l'hôpital et au lieu d'aller à l'étage pédiatrique, elle marcha en direction de la garderie. Elle pénétrera dans la pièce et trouva Sofia jouant avec Zola. Arizona prit du recul et les regarda jouer ensembles avant que Sofia ne remarque finalement la présence de sa Mama. Elle reposa son jouet et se précipita, elle sauta pratiquement dans les bras d'Arizona. Arizona faillit presque trébucher sur un jouet avec son bébé dans les bras. Sofia commença à balbutier quelques mots pour lui raconter sa journée et Arizona la laissa faire, en passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux qui lui rappelait tellement ceux de sa femme.

Aucunes des deux ne savaient que Callie voyait tout ce qu'il se passait, son cœur se remplit de d'amour en voyant cette scène qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux, sa colère envers Arizona était la seule chose qui la retenait d'aller rejoindre sa famille. Callie s'éloigna avant qu'elle ne se fasse repérer mais pas avant qu'Arizona ne remarque sa petite forme et sa tristesse. Une nouvelle détermination arriva, elle voulait prouver à Callie qu'elle pouvait de nouveau lui faire confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas échouer. Elle se fit la promesse en silence, à Callie et à Sofia, qu'elle irait mieux pour elles et qu'elles reformeraient une famille même si ça lui prendrait le restant de ses jours.


	7. Chapitre 7

Désolé pour ce retard, la traduction a prit un peu plus de temps, le chapitre étant plus long. En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture. **Dey49**

* * *

Arizona habilla Sofia avec son costume d'astronaute/princesse et l'aida à monter dans la voiture avant de rouler jusqu'à la maison d'Alex. Elle salua Derek, les autres parents de la garderie et leurs enfants avant de s'installer devant le jeu qui allait commencer. Sofia attendit son tour pour passer à la Pinata, cela prit un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne réussisse finalement à la faire tomber, déversant tout son contenant de bonbons. Arizona félicita sa fille tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Callie se tenait légèrement en retrait d'elles et regarda avec fierté sa mini-elle réjouie de ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Arizona. Sofia leva les bras en signe de triomphe avant qu'elle ne remarque finalement Callie qui était venue à la fête. Sofia accourra vers elle pour avoir un câlin de la part de sa mère.

« Tu m'as vu maman ? »

Callie porta sa fille dans ses bras et donna un bisou sur la joue de Sofia avant de la reposer sur le sol. « Je t'ai vu ma chérie. Tu as réussi ! J'aime beaucoup ton costume, c'est vraiment toi. » Callie se pencha et fit un autre câlin à Sofia, en prenant le temps de sentir l'odeur de sa fille. « Hey, je pense que Zola veut que tu ailles jouer avec elle. » Sofia se retourna vers son amie et fit un rapide au revoir à Callie avant de se précipiter pour retourner jouer avec Zola et les autres enfants. Arizona tenta de se diriger vers Callie, qui pour une fois, ne détourna pas le regard ou ne chercha pas à quitter la pièce.

« Hey. »

Callie prit une gorgée de son verre avant de lui répondre. « Salut. »

Arizona s'agita, elle était nerveuse car elle ne voulait pas que Callie s'énerve comme ce matin concernant le costume d'Halloween. C'était une dispute qui aurait put être évitée si elles se seraient parler, mais comme c'était le cas dernièrement, cela n'est pas arrivé. Arizona savait qu'elle arrivait à la fin de sa thérapie avec toutes les modifications que ça à apporté à leur mariage et leurs vies mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses avant qu'elle ne se sente elle-même sur la bonne voie. Callie lui avait demandé de l'espace et elle respecterait cela.

« Je suis désolée pour ce matin. C'est juste que, Sofia m'a demandé il y a une semaine si elle pouvait être une astronaute et j'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Les enfants changent d'avis tout le temps. Sof m'a dit il y a seulement deux jours qu'elle voulait être une princesse et je pense qu'elle a dû oublier ce qu'elle t'avait dit. C'est de ma faute aussi. »

Arizona se mordit les lèvres avant qu'elle ne poursuive la conversation. « Donc, tu l'as vu à la Pinata ? »

Callie rigola, le son allant aux oreilles d'Arizona. « Ouai. J'ai cru qu'elle allait frapper Derek à la tête. C'était méchant, mais la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut, 'non pas les cheveux, pour l'amour de Dieu, attention aux cheveux'. »

Arizona hésita à sourire et laissa échapper un petit rire. « C'était effectivement assez méchant. »

Les deux femmes se tenaient côte à côte en silence regardant leur seule enfant jouer avant que Meredith ne les interrompt et ils se retrouvaient tous dans les rues de Seattle pour la chasse aux bonbons. Callie marchait en arrière de la troupe avec Meredith, le petit Bailey dans ses bras pendant qu'Arizona donnait la main à Sofia et toquait aux portes.

« Donc, il me semble que vous deux avez eût une conversation sans bain de sang. »

« Ouai. Mais tu sais c'est ce que deux personnes font lorsqu'elles partagent un enfant ensemble. Tu mets de côté tes différences et tu la joues bien pour les enfants. Ne remarque rien de plus que ça. »

Meredith réinstalla Bailey sur ses hanches et leva sa main libre en signe d'abandon. « Okay, je disais juste ça comme ça. »

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD.

Callie finissait sa dernière opération de la journée et complétait le dossier du patient lorsqu'elle se fît appeler.

« Calliope Torres ? »

« Oui ? » Callie se retourna et se trouva face à un homme en costard, tenant vraisemblablement des papiers importants dans ses mains.

« Considérez-vous servi. »

Callie prit l'enveloppe et ravala sa salive. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vue quelque chose comme ça venait d'un avocat et c'était la copie des papiers de divorce de son mariage avec Georges. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire les documents. Elle parcouru rapidement les grandes lignes et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Arizona ne lançait pas de procédure de divorce contre elle, on la poursuivait seulement en justice. Attend, quoi ? Qui était celui qui essayait de lui intenter un procès et pourquoi ? Elle continua de lire et réalisa qui était l'émetteur de cette enveloppe.

Callie se rendit dans la salle de garde la plus proche et s'effondra sur le lit. C'était là où elle devrait normalement appeler sa femme en réconfort mais ce n'était plus une option désormais. Elle sécha ses larmes et prit son téléphone, sélectionnant le numéro et appela. Quelques sonneries plus tard, une voix calme répondit.

« Bonjour. »

Comme elle ne répondit pas directement, et qu'il ne pouvait entendre que des sanglots à l'autre bout du téléphone, Carlos Torres fit ce qu'il faisait toujours – il prit le contrôle.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mija ? Calliope répond moi.»

« Papa...J'ai un problème. »

« Je serai là demain matin. Quelque ce soit le problème Calliope on arrangera ça, on le fait toujours. »

Callie essuya une énième larme qui coulait sur sa joue. « Merci papa. »

Callie mit fin au coup de fil et s'allongea sur le lit. Sa vie était un tel gâchis. Sa femme l'avait trompé, elle se sentait tellement seule et perdue et maintenant la cerise sur le gâteau, elle était poursuivie en justice. Callie resta dans la salle de garde pendant une éternité avant qu'elle ne se traîne finalement en dehors de la chambre et elle prit le chemin vers son appartement, pour la première fois de sa vie contente qu'Arizona garde Sofia ce soir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait gérer qui que ce soit autour d'elle en ce moment, même sa merveilleuse fille. Callie tomba finalement dans un sommeil léger et perturbé quelques instants plus tard, les cauchemars prenant le dessus.

Le lendemain matin Arizona finissait juste de donner le petit déjeuner à Sofia quand elle entendit toquer à la porte. Elle savait que Callie travaillait ce matin et elle allait déposer Sofia à la garderie donc elle était curieuse de savoir qui était derrière la porte. Elle regarda à travers l'œillet et ravala sa salive. Son beau-père était un homme imposant surtout dans un tout petit hall d'appartement. Arizona ouvrit la porte et se prépara à mentir.

« Bonjour Arizona. Et bonjour Mademoiselle Sofia. »

« Papi! » Sofia tendit les bras vers Carlos. Carlos l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un câlin avant de porter sa petite-fille sur ses hanches. Arizona sourît à cet échange avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour Carlos. Um…Callie n'est pas là. Elle est… um, à l'hôpital. Ouais elle a été appelée ce matin. »

Cinq minutes plus tôt et de l'autre côté du hall, Callie émergea de son sommeil agité et se traîna hors du lit, avec ses jambes chancelantes elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir mais ne reconnu pas l'étrangère qui la fixait. Les yeux bouffis et son maquillage étalé sur son visage, les cheveux en bataillent. Elle ouvrit le robinet et laissa couler l'eau, avant de se l'envoyer généreusement à la figure pour se réveiller. Elle se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine pour prendre un grand bol de café.

Callie prit une gorgée quand elle entendit la voix de son père de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle but le reste de son café avant de se diriger vers l'entrée, prenant une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Carlos, Arizona et Sofia tournèrent leur attention vers l'appartement de Mark d'où provenait le bruit. Sofia tendit les bras vers sa mère pendant qu'Arizona semblait pétrifier. Carlos releva un sourcil en affichant une expression que Callie connaissait trop bien, il était temps d'y faire face.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Calliope ? »

Callie soupira et poussa la porte, laissant une ouverture plus grande. « Rentre à l'intérieur papa et je t'expliquerai. »

Carlos rendit Sofia à Arizona en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue et la promesse de la voir plus tard. Il rentra à l'intérieur tandis qu'Arizona réinstalla Sofia sur ses hanches. Callie fit aussi un petit bisou sur la joue de sa fille et se retourna pour suivre son père.

« Callie qu'est ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi ton père est là ? S'il te plaît parle-moi. »

Callie soupira et se pinça le bout du nez. « Je, uh, j'ai besoin de ses conseils. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter okay. Juste emmène Sofia à la garderie et va travailler. Je lui expliquerai à propos de nous. » Callie envoya un bisou à Sofia. « Au revoir mon cœur. Amuse-toi bien à la garderie. »

Sofia acquiesça et souri à sa mère. Au même moment la tête d'Arizona tomba. Elle s'éloigna sans dire un mot mais intérieurement elle explosait. Elle voulait prendre Callie dans ses bras et être celle qui soulagerait sa douleur, être celle qui la réconforterait quand elle en aurait besoin, mais il semblerait, de plus en plus, qu'elle ne le referait plus jamais. Arizona se retourna pour jeter un œil à Callie avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'ascenseur mais elle avait déjà refermé la porte. Arizona sentit les larmes venir mais elle les retint, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule.

« Allez ma chérie, c'est le moment d'aller jouer. » Arizona embrassa Sofia sur la joue en se dirigeant vers l'hôpital.

Retour dans l'appartement de Mark, Callie fit deux autres tasses de café, une pour elle et l'autre pour son père pendant que Carlos s'assit sur le canapé et attendit patiemment que sa fille désemparée lui parle. Callie s'assit à côté de son père et prit une gorgée de son café avant de s'effondrer. Carlos posa son bras autour de son épaule et l'approcha de lui, les sanglots secouant son corps. Carlos laissa sa fille se calmer et se sécher les larmes avant de la questionner.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Calliope? Et pourquoi es-tu ici au lieu d'être avec ta famille ? »

Callie ignora la seconde partie de sa question et pointa du doigt l'enveloppe posa sur la table basse. « Je suis poursuivie en justice pour faute professionnel. Ça pourrait ruiner ma carrière papa. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

Carlos fit un signe vers l'enveloppe que Callie avait reçu la veille et après avoir reçu la permission silencieuse de sa fille, il l'ouvrit et sortit les papiers qu'elle contenait.

Carlos reposa son café sur la table basse. « Je vais te donner le meilleur avocat de la ville mija, je vais t'aider à t'en sortir, tu verras. Crois-moi, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. »

Callie acquiesça et s'essuya une dernière larme. « Okay. »

« Maintenant, répond à mon autre question. Pourquoi es-tu ici au lieu d'être avec ta femme et ta fille ? »

« Réponse brève, elle m'a trompé. Elle a couché avec une autre femme. Tu te rappel de cette tempête ? Je suis dehors dans le vent et la pluie en train de sauver des vies et elle, est en train de baiser cette femme. Je l'ai quitté papa. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? »

Callie commença à arpenter la pièce en faisant des grands gestes. « Parce que… Parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que j'avais échoué encore une fois. »

Carlos prit sa fille et la stoppa dans son élan. « Tu n'as pas échoué Calliope. Viens t'asseoir. »

Une fois assis, Carlos prit sa fille dans ses bras. « Je ne l'ai jamais dit à toi ou à Aria mais quand nous étions plus jeune, ta mère a couché avec un autre homme. »

Callie s'échappa de l'emprise de son père. « QUOI ? »

« Calliope, calme toi et écoute moi. »

Callie se réinstalla dans le canapé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Très bien. Continu. » Elle avait du mal à croire que sa mère, la même femme qui, au plus haut point, ne voulait pas accepter sa femme et sa fille, avait trompé son père. Oh quelle ironie.

« Calliope, quand tu avais quatre ans et Aria avait presque un an, je travaillais beaucoup. Ta mère, elle se sentait seule et elle pensait que je la trompais avec ma secrétaire. Je ne le faisais pas et bien sûr j'ai nié mais elle s'était mise dans la tête que je l'avais fait. Elle a couché avec mon meilleur ami pour être à égalité. »

« Tu veux dire Oncle Santiago ? »

« Oui, lui-même. »

Callie pencha la tête et regarda le plafond. « Huh. Je pense que ça explique pourquoi il a soudainement disparu de nos vies. »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet Calliope. Ta mère et moi, on a arrêté de se parler. On s'aimait toujours mais on a arrêté de s'écouter, on a arrêté de penser à notre relation. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné pour ce qu'elle a fait, je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais je suis passé à autre chose et j'ai oublié ce qui s'était passé. »

« Eh bien je ne suis pas toi, peut être que ne peux pas passer à autre chose. »

Callie se leva et ouvrit le placard et trouva sa cachette où étaient rangées plusieurs bouteilles de vin. Il était tôt, mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait besoin d'un verre. Callie versa généreusement le contenu de la bouteille dans un verre et prit une bonne gorgée. Carlos soupira et lui retira le verre des mains.

« Ça m'a prit un an Calliope, un an avant que je puisse être aux côtés de ta mère sans que je ne sorte de la pièce à chaque fois que je la regardais dans les yeux. »

« Comment as-tu pu lui pardonner alors ? »

Carlos s'installa sur un tabouret tandis que Callie fit de même et s'assit, de l'autre côté du bar. « Je me suis demandé si je pouvais vivre sans elle et la réponse était non. Je l'aimais assez pour recommencer notre relation, pour reconstruire la confiance entre nous. Ça nous a prit du temps et de la patience mais on en est arrivé là. »

« Tu sais que la patience n'a jamais été mon point fort. » Callie passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira. « Je l'aime toujours papa, je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, mais elle a besoin de se faire aider avant même qu'on puisse penser à être de nouveau ensemble. Elle m'a traité comme une moins que rien pendant un an, en me reprochant la perte de sa jambe et ensuite elle m'a trompé. Je ne peux pas être avec cette personne, cette Arizona n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui je veux être. Je veux dire, elle ne sait même pas à propos du bébé pour l'amour de Dieu. »

Carlos pencha la tête en signe de curiosité. « Quel bébé mija ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Merde. » Callie reprit son verre et le finit d'une traite. « J'étais enceinte quand le crash d'avion a eu lieu. Je l'ai découvert la troisième nuit après son départ.

Carlos tendit gentiment les bras vers sa fille. « Je suis tellement désolé mija. Dit moi ce qui s'est passé Calliope, depuis le début. »

« Arizona et moi avions décidé d'avoir un autre enfant. On en avait parlé et on pensait que c'était le bon moment donc nous avons continué nos plans. On en avait parlé à personne au cas où ça ne fonctionnerais pas. Nous sommes allées dans une clinique à une heure d'ici pour que personne ne le sache. J'ai fait des tests pour être sur que je pouvais toujours être enceinte après Sofia et quand nous avons eût les résultats montrant que tout allait bien, nous avons choisit un donneur. Ça fonctionné dès le premier essai. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé mija ? »

Callie essuya une larme, celle-ci pour l'enfant qu'elle n'a jamais connu. « Presque un moi plus tard, son ami Nick est arrivé à l'hôpital avec un cancer. Quand nous avons appris qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et qu'il allait mourir Arizona était inconsolable. C'était le meilleur ami de son frère et elle ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi. J'étais tellement occupé à essayé d'être là pour elle que j'en ai complètement oublié de faire un test de maternité. Le matin où elle est partie pour Boise pour faire cette opération sur des jumeaux, je suis tombée malade et j'ai vomi. »

« Donc tu as fait un test ? »

« Ouai, et nous y voilà, deux petites barres disant félicitations tu vas être de nouveau maman. J'étais tellement euphorique que j'avais prévu une soirée pour Arizona et moi quand elle rentrerait. J'ai trouvé une baby-sitter pour Sofia et j'allais lui dire à cette soirée. Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, elle n'était toujours pas revenue, mais je n'étais pas inquiète sur le moment. Je pensais juste qu'elle était en retard ou quelque chose comme ça. Ensuite j'ai eût un appel d'Owen. J'ai passé les deux premiers jours où on me disait 'Hey ne t'inquiète pas, on va les retrouver'. Mais le troisième jour, j'ai commencé à voir la vérité en face. Je passais d'une femme mariée, avec un meilleur ami qui était le père de mon enfant, à une mère célibataire. »

Callie déglutit difficilement en se remémorant ce souvenir. « J'ai senti une douleur me prendre dans tout l'estomac et puis j'ai commencé à saigner. Au début je me disais qu'il n'y avait rien de grave comme à Sofia mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai perdu ce bébé et elle ne sait même pas que l'essai a fonctionné. Seulement un gynécologue et deux infirmières savent à l'hôpital et ils n'ont jamais rien dit. Ils ont retrouvé l'avion et Arizona le lendemain. »

« Je suis désolé. Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ? »

Callie détourna le regard avant de se re concentrer sur son père. « Quand elle est revenue elle était tellement malade. Arizona était dans un mauvais état et ensuite elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas lui couper la jambe. J'ai mit toute mon énergie pour l'aider et j'ai ignoré mon chagrin pour aider ma femme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir à propos du bébé alors qu'elle n'arrivait à peine à tenir le coup. »

« Elle mérite de savoir Calliope, c'était son enfant aussi. »

« Je sais papa, crois moi je sais. C'est juste qu'après le crash et après avoir perdu sa jambe elle est devenue une personne différente. Ça a prit du temps mais je pensais que l'on était dans une bonne période et que l'on pourrait essayer encore mais je m'étais trompée. Je savais qu'Arizona n'avait jamais fait face à ce qu'elle avait enduré et j'ai été égoïste dans le fait de vouloir récupérer ma femme. J'aurai dû la pousser à se faire aider mais je voulais juste qu'Arizona revienne. Je sais maintenant qu'elle prétendait d'aller bien pour moi et Sofia et je me déteste de l'avoir forcé et de ne pas l'avoir laissé revenir à son propre rythme. Je ne l'ai peut être pas trompé mais je ne suis pas innocente et irréprochable dans tout ça. Je comprends pourquoi elle a fait ça même si, elle, ne le comprend pas. »

Carlos enlaça sa fille. « Et c'est comme cela que j'était capable de pardonner à ta mère. Je ne l'ai peut être pas trompé non plus mais j'étais à blâmer aussi. » Carlos se pencha vers l'arrière et remit les cheveux de Callie derrière ses oreilles. « Je ne l'ai pas écoutée lorsqu'elle avait besoin de moi et j'ai ignoré sa douleur. Je suis d'accord qu'Arizona ait besoin d'aide pour faire face à sa colère mais je pense que tu as besoin de faire le deuil de l'enfant que tu as perdu et je pense que vous devriez le faire ensemble. »

«Et si on n'arriverait jamais à se remettre ensemble ? Et si notre relation était vraiment terminée ? »

Carlos essuya une larme sur la joue de Callie. « Vous pouvez le savoir uniquement si vous essayez. Seulement Arizona et toi peuvent décider de ce qu'il va se passer à parti de maintenant mais vous devez vous parler. Demande-toi ce que j'ai fait. Est-ce que tu peux vivre le restant de ta vie sans elle ou peux-tu recommencer et réapprendre à faire confiance à Arizona. Peut importe ce que tu décideras, je te soutiendrai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive mija. Je serai à tes côtés. »

Callie prit dans ses bras son père et le serra de toutes ses forces. « Je t'aime papa. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu es l'homme le plus sage que j'ai rencontré ? »

Carlos ricana. « Non, mais c'est bon à savoir. » Carlos se recula tandis que Callie commençait une nouvelle série de larmes. « Dit moi en plus à propos de ce procès Calliope. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour. Donc certains d'entre vous ne sont pas d'accord avec cette storyline et je le comprend mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire même si Callie a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour Arizona, je pense qu'elle était un peu égoïste dans le fait de vouloir qu'Arizona redevienne comme avant aussi vite. Je n'excuse en aucun cas le fait qu'elle l'ait trompé, mais je pense que ça aurait expliquer pourquoi Callie voulait qu'Arizona redevienne sa femme pour qu'elle puisse faire le deuil de l'enfant qu'elle a perdu. J'ai laissé le procès assez vague parce que j'ai cherché qui pourrait bien en vouloir à Callie mais je ne trouve personne. Je déteste VRAIMENT la storyline avec Leah dans Grey's, c'est comme si Callie abandonnait et Arizona couche avec n'importe qui pour ressentir quelque chose mais elle ne se fait toujours pas aider. Cependant j'attend avec impatience le retour d'Hector Elizondo dans la série, j'aime son travail et il est la voix de la raison dans cette fiction. **Tigerforever.**


End file.
